Echoes
by Tazmainia Point 2
Summary: Though slow to start, the reluctant nature of the relationship between Susan Ivanova and Talia Winters begins to unfold on-board the Babylon 5 station.


Echoes

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Susan Ivanova glanced once more at the digital display clock down in C and C, in the hopes that her shift and come to a miraculous ad abrupt end. These afternoon to early evening shifts were starting to play havoc with her body clock, which only added to her already infamous irritability. As she watched the people under her command mill about below her; Susan took stock and comfort in the fact that, although she maybe somewhat rundown by her current schedule, the personnel she was responsible for seemed to function like a well-oiled machine. Which in turn made her job that much more easier.

So busy was she in thinking this, that Ivanova didn't even notice her relief come onto the bridge until he was right next to her when he uttered. "You're relieved Lieutenant Commander."

Jumping slightly at his voice, Susan turned with a mind to reprimand the lower ranking officer when she realised with delight that this meant she was now off duty. Quickly replacing her slightly agitated demeanour with an almost happy one, Ivanova smiled at the young officer as she said. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Before practically bolting from C and C in search of a much needed drink.

* * *

After finally having reached the bar, Ivanova was in the process of consuming her fifth shot of Vodka of the evening when a familiar voice asked. "May I join you, Lieutenant Commander?"

Sparing the resident commercial telepath of Babylon 5 a sideways glance, Ivanova gave her a curt nod as she uttered tiredly.

"Sure, it's a free station."

Seeing the telepath's hopeful smile out of the corner of her eye at her words, Ivanova chuckled inwardly at Babylon 5's resident mind reader as she took up a stool just to the left of her.

Having settled a respectable distance from the Lieutenant Commander, Talia Winters asked humorously.

"Am I to take that as a good sign?"

Raising her eyebrows slightly at her remark, Susan Ivanova turned to give the telepath her full attention when she replied in kind.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Miss Winters."

At those words, Talia was about to make a suitably snarky rebuttal, when she noticed the Lieutenant Commander smirking into her shot glass as she took another swig. Deciding to play along with this new form of interaction with the Lieutenant Commander, Talia rested her head in her hand as she leaned her elbow on the bar, watching with renewed interest as the headstrong officer signalled to the barman to get Miss Winters a drink. Giving the middle-aged gentleman her order, Talia returned her attention once again to the officer sitting to her right as she seemed to suddenly have a great interest in the bottom of her shot glass.

Figuring it was now or never; Talia thought there was never a better time to try and strike up a conversation with the Lieutenant Commander, and asked softly.

"Rough day?"

Turning her head so as to make eye contact with Miss Winters, Susan chuckled audibly as she nodded, whilst at the same time silently signalling to the bartender for a refill, as she replied.

"Yes…though, no more than usual."

Feeling a great deal of sympathy for the officer, Talia injected tenderly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Looking her straight in the eye and seeing she was being sincere in her wanting to help, Ivanova's opinion of the commercial telepath raised up a notch as she replied in kind.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't really go into it just now I'm afraid."

Momentarily knocked by the feeling of rejection, Talia shook herself mentally before regaining composure as she added disappointedly.

"Oh, of course, I understand. Forget I mentioned it"

Frowning at her sudden change of heart, Susan was about to lend speech to her annoyance when she suddenly realised how Talia must have taken her last remark. Smiling slightly, Susan shook her head as she chuckled to herself before injecting in good humour.

"I meant, I can't divulge today's goings on just yet as I have yet to type them up in my report. But….I really do appreciate the offer." And as she caught the telepath's gaze, she added tenderly. "I really do."

Sighing audibly in relief, Talia visably relaxed when she saw a matching smile eminating from the Lieutenant Commander. Taking up her glass, she raised it as she raised voice to thought saying.

"Well, Lieutenant Commander, I hope this is the beginning of many conversations like this to come."

Noting the hopeful look in her eye, Susan raised her glass in reply as she tilted her head in a slight nod, adding warmly.

"So do I, Miss Winters."

TBC...


End file.
